


Side Effects

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [13]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Broken Bones, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hiding Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: George isn't exactly having the best day. He doesn't want to tell anyone why, but Ringo just can't let his best friend suffer in silence.(Febuwhump Day 13: Hiding Injury)(Modern setting)
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison & Ringo Starr
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Kudos: 6





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: broken bones

The next day, the band was in Memphis, due to perform 2 separate shows. While everyone else was chatting and making lively small talk, George was more quiet and withdrawn. Yes, he was mostly quiet, but it was because he had no real interest in unneeded social interactions. This time around, however, he couldn’t speak to anyone. The horrors of the previous day still rang fresh in his mind, and every time he breathed, his ribs shifted uncomfortably and he held back his winces.

From the corner of his eye, Ringo could see George sitting solemnly, almost like he was deep in thought about something.

“Hey, Geo. What are you thinking ab-”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“...you don’t sound fine, George. You know, you can be honest with me.”

“I am being honest, Ringo. I’m fine.”

=====================================================================

Finally, the show was almost over, and John was gearing up to sing “Twist and Shout.” For George, it had been an excruciating half hour, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

The song started, however, and everyone managed to have a little bit of fun. 

Despite the high energy on stage, though, something wasn’t quite right. He noticed that George was standing weirdly, and his breathing seemed shallow. But something told him that this wasn’t quite the right time to address this.

=====================================================================

The show ended, and George had to make a mad dash back to the dressing room, where he was sure that he would finally be completely alone. Luckily, he found a mini-freezer with ice packs and popsicles. He found an ice pack and set it on his jacket, only to find that it did nothing to help his growing pain.

Ringo opened the door.

“Hey, I left my phone in here. Did I miss any calls-”

He caught George dead in the act of possibly acquiring a frostbitten hand. 

“...you weren’t supposed to see this.” George whispered.

“What the fuck happened?”

George sighed, and Ringo pulled up a chair.

“...it started yesterday. A fan asked me to meet them in a conference room. ...I wasn’t anticipating a baseball bat.”

“A baseball bat?”

“Yes. he blindfolded and gagged me, which was very effective. And then… he just started whacking.”

“Holy fucking shit, why didn’t you tell Brian?” Ringo asked, startled.

“We don’t have the time to deal with crazed fans like that. We are only in cities to put on shows.”

“But he could have killed you!”

“And who would have noticed, aside from the fans?”

“...the band, at least. Come on, we need to find a medic.”

George slowly stood up, and once he was up, Ringo took his arm, and the two ran to find a medic.

“Promise John and Paul don’t find out about this?” George asked.

“...promise.”


End file.
